gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Federation Maginot Line
The was a heavily fortified area of space within the outskirts of the Human Federation that was intended to prevent the Unified Earth Government and their military forces from invading their true territory. Numerous natural gravity anomalies, Preventer Field installations, and military bases were generally used to block the various FTL travel routes and stop any form of incursion, forcing the Unified Earth Government to directly attack the Maginot Line in order to enter Federation territory. History Formation After the worlds that would become the Human Federation announced their independence and separation from the Unified Earth Government in the late 2400s, Jean Regendorf realized a retaliatory invasion was incoming. As a result, Jean ordered the creation of what would become the Federation Maginot Line and began to covertly divert resources and personnel to its construction. Hundreds of asteroids were brought in from the outskirts of the Outer Colonial Territories and were converted to self-sufficient Andromeda-class Asteroid Bases. Numerous planets near the Maginot Line were surveyed for potential colonization while others were considered for terraforming with the intention of being made into Fortress Worlds to serve as reserve forces and provide a secondary line of defense should the proposed Maginot Line happen to fail. Battles of the Maginot Line The Maginot Line was subjected to numerous battles between the Unified Earth Government and the Human Federation ever since its inception. However, the Unified Earth Government never managed to break through, and were always repulsed by the heavily fortified forces. While the Station Commander claimed that the Federation Maginot Line was nigh impregnable, his words would prove to be false years later. Breakthrough After a Federation sleeper agent stole the last remaining UEG-001X Gundam Ira and fled to the Maginot Line onboard on a newly deployed Kagura-class, Chancellor Francis Leblanc was furious at the failure of his subordinates. His fury was exacerbated even further upon learning that Captain-Commander Timothy Rhodes, the leader of the prestigious Rhode Squadron and pilot of the stolen UEG-001X Gundam Ira, willingly allowed the theft. In response, he ordered the Corps Commander of the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps, Alice Shinobu, to mobilize her forces and unleash the Mobile Armor Panzer Fleets and their remaining Gundam Pilots onto the Maginot Lin in an effort to capture the stolen Gundam-type. Initially, the garrisoned Federation and Jurai Forces were able to hold off the advance of the combined forces of the Unified Earth Defense Force with their asteroid bases, defense installations, and military complexes. However, the Gundam Pilots, numerous Mobile Doll Legions composed of obsolete UEG-101A Revolutionaries, and the hundreds of EGMA-E105 Panzers simultaneously attacking the Maginot Line proved too much for the defenders to handle, eventually succumbing to wave tactics utilized by Corps Commander Alice Shinobu. The numeric superiority of the UEG forces began to gradually overwhelm the defenders, leading to the eventual collapse of several key defensive positions, such as the Gates of Lettow, Keros Base, and the Rook Complex. Receiving intelligence that a Kagura-class warship was spotted at a facility called Kingdom Base, Corps Commander Alice and her fleet personally led the charge on the base with her own Gundam-type, the HFMS-3XGT Superior Alice Custom to force the deployment of the UEG-001X Gundam Ira. When the UEG-001X Gundam Ira was deployed by the Kagura in an attempt to defend the ship and Kingdom Base, Alice focused her efforts to capture the rogue Gundam-type. However, the timely arrival of reinforcements from the Jurai Territory curtailed her efforts, allowing the Gundam Ira and the Kagura-class warship to escape into Federation territory. As the capture of the Gundam Ira was Alice's main priority, she proceeded to cede command of Maginot Line's Siege to several of her present Commanders and the Gundam Pilots and left the battlefield in pursuit of the fleeing Kagura-class warship. While Kingdom Base did fall to the remaining UEG forces, they were ultimately forced to retreat when reinforcements continued to pour in. Keros Base and the Rook Complex were subsequently retaken by Human Federation and Jurai Territory relief forces but the Unified Earth Government managed to retain control of the Gates of Lettow. The collapse of these pivotal positions allowed portions of the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps to enter Human Federation territory for the first time in decades. The Engineering Division of the Unified Earth Defense Mobile Suit Corps immediately began establishing a beachhead in the Gates of Lettow by fortificating the captured base. To allow for further incursions into Human Federation and Jurai Empire territory, the Engineering Division began towing several Orbital Garrison Platforms to the Lettow Forward Base to solidify the position. Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes